How to Order at Spoleto My Italian Kitchen
Navigating Through Spoleto My Italian Kitchen Spoleto My Italian Kitchen is a restaurant that allows customers to choose what they want to eat and how it is served. It is located in the Plaza apartment shopping center next to Insomnia Cookies. It has a large set of double doors that can be a bit confusing. You have to push them in order to enter. Once you are inside, you can walk straight ahead to get in line. How to Order Your Meal Spoleto My Italian Kitchen is a buffet-style restaurant where the server will make your toppings and entree for you from behind the bar. Once it is your turn, you will be greeted by a server and they will ask you a number of questions. Toppings and grills are open and easy to see while ordering your meal so that you can know exactly what you are getting. There a list of items on the menu that you can choose from, whether it be a flatbread or a pasta entree. If you choose to order a flatbread they will inform you on what kinds of toppings you can choose from and how many. If you decide on pasta, they will ask you a different set of questions. For the pasta entree, you can either decide to buy a student combination (which is only valid with a student ID card). This choice includes pasta of your choosing, three toppings and a drink for $7.50 or you can choose the more expensive option for $11 that allows you to pick six toppings. Options When ordering, the server will ask if you would like a pesto base for them to cook with or an olive oil base. After that, they will ask what kind of pasta you would like. There are many options and all of them are listed on a menu that can be viewed above the serving bar. Options range from corkscrew cavatappi to stringy fettuccine. Once you know what pasta you want, you can decide on your ingredients. There are vegetables such as zucchini, squash, kale and carrots for those who like veggies and/or are vegetarians. There are also options such as Italian sausage and bacon for meat-lovers. These topping items do not have an additional charge. Once you've finished telling the server what toppings you want, you can then choose what sauce you would like. There are four choices: alfredo, marinara, bolognese and chicken broth. Alfredo is creamy and white, marinara is thicker and red, bolognese is a meaty marinara and chicken broth is light and refreshing. Now you have ordered most of your meal. Next, an alternative option will be offered to you. Your server will ask if you would like to add more protein (or meat) for an additional charge. If you would like to do so, your choices will be a meatball or pieces of chicken. After you have gone through the line, you will be asked if you would enjoy a piece of bread with your meal and if you would like to eat your meal here or have it to go. Buying Your Meal Now you have gone through the process of ordering your meal from Spoleto My Italian Kitchen. You will wait at the cash register for your server to finish preparing your meal. Once your meal is passed down to the cashier, they will ask if you would like any condiments such as parmesan cheese, oregano, red pepper flakes or cilantro. The cashier will tell you your total and you can pay for your meal with either a credit card or cash. He or she will also ask to see your student ID card if you chose to purchase the student combination meal. If you ordered the student combination meal, you will receive a drink with your order as well. If not, you may have to pay an extra charge in order to buy one. The drink station is directly across from the cash register when you turn around. Choosing a Drink If you ordered a drink, there are a number of drink options for you to choose from. On the left side of the station, there are two pitchers of tea: one sweet and one unsweet and next to these pitchers is a box containing salt, pepper, straws and lids. To the right of the pitchers is a soda fountain, complete with five or six options of carbonated beverages to choose from. Where to Sit? If you wanted to dine in, Spoleto My Italian Kitchen has a number of places to sit and eat. There are bar style tables with high tops chairs and lower tables with metal seats. You can even choose to sit outside where tables are lined along the entrance to the restaurant. If your order was to go, then you will have been given a box, plastic silverware and napkins inside a bag. If so, you can exit the restaurant the same way you came in and enjoy your meal!